This invention relates to an endoscope system, more specifically to an endoscope system provided with a safety circuit.
Recently, microcomputers have come to be applied to uses in a wide variety of apparatus and systems including endoscope systems. Application of a microcomputer to the use in an endoscope system requires at least the minimum of a safe measure to counter wrong operation of a CPU of the microcomputer due to noise or heat, since the endoscope of the system is used for diagnosis on the human body or the like. Especially in the endoscope with a light source unit, moreover, over run of the CPU will make unstable a lamp current to be supplied to a lamp, or cause a color temperature changing filter or shutter to intercept a light path, thereby preventing a region of interest from being supplied with sufficient illumination light. Thus, it is impossible distinctly to perceive the region of interest through the eyepiece section of the endoscope. This would lead to a security risk.